Last Will
by Magic Studios
Summary: Su único deseo... era verle una vez más.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo los uso para mi diversión y sin fines lucrativos.

**Last Will**

El reloj de la habitación marcaba cada segundo que pasaba en soledad ese niño. Martilleaba cada uno de sus recónditos pensamientos y estaba por perder la cordura ante la impaciencia.

_Tenía _que verle.

Las paredes blancas de la casa y un pobre mobiliario de madera contrastaban con las rojas y elegantes cortinas bordadas de dorado y atadas a cada lado de los ventanales con borlones del mismo color. Por el mismo lugar que mostraba un paisaje de huerta y colinas en el horizonte, miraban los tristes ojos de un niño herido.

Nadie era capaz de curarle pues su dolor no podía ser sanado por ningún ungüento, porque sólo _él _podía llegar con su estúpida sonrisa y un "ya estoy en casa" para poder aliviar su lastimado corazón.

Se apretaba el pecho con la diestra, arrugando así su camisa para hacer el intento de ser fuerte y no llorar por aquel que siempre decía: Todo está bien, no pongas esa cara tan triste. Sonríe para mí.

Su voz, su rostro, aquel corsario que surcaba los siete mares con esos orbes esmeraldas decididos a conquistar el mundo eran la perdición de su subordinado. Y a pesar de saberlo, lo negaba en rotundo.

Era un gesto tierno e inocente el esconderse tras esa rudeza.

Un repentino toque en la puerta le hizo brincar desde su lugar. Exaltado, giró sobre sus talones y los ojos verde olivo se clavaron en la superficie de madera que había sido golpeada tres veces consecutivas. Le dio un vuelco al corazón escuchar la insistencia de quien se encontraba al otro lado y reuniendo todo el valor para hablar firmemente, despegó sus labios.

-¿Quién es?

A pesar de haber sido firme y demandante en su pregunta sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. El dueño de la casa jamás habría llamado sino que hubiera entrado sin más ceremonias.

-¡Responde!

Esta vez su tono de voz titubeó al igual que sus temblorosos olivos.

Escuchó el pomo de la puerta y retrocedió un paso. Una fina y transparente gota de sudor surcó su joven rostro hasta perderse por el cuello de la camisa.

Giró la cabeza y observó la considerable altura que había hasta llegar a los campos llenos de esos frutos rojos, pasión de ambos países mediterráneos, y desechó la idea de saltar y escapar.

Con rapidez, echó un vistazo a toda la estancia y finalmente tomó una de las varas de metal que usaban para avivar el fuego de la leña que echaban a la chimenea en los días más duros del invierno.

Preparado para todo, la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Tenía miedo, pero no podía pensar en que siempre le rescataran. Debía afrontar sus debilidades y temores para madurar.

O de lo contrario sería una carga eternamente.

El atardecer que mostraba el ventanal donde antes perdió su mirada impedía ver a la figura que entraba lentamente desde el lúgubre pasillo. Unas botas altas y del color de la tierra que pisaban se hicieron presentes, seguido de unos pantalones blancos y el rojo brillante de una larga chaqueta adornada con flecos y demás detalles de su segundo color dominante en la hermosa bandera que portaban sus ejércitos, con piedras preciosas por doquier que brillaban gracias a los tonos anaranjados y ocres del atardecer.

Los ojos del más pequeño volvieron a abrirse llenos de sorpresa.

Era él. España había vuelto de su largo viaje.

Por unos momentos no tuvo el suficiente control como para caminar pero al llegar hasta el sombrero coronado por plumas blancas corrió hacia él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El gran conquistador, a pesar de ser todo un demonio en las bravas batallas que había librado, no podía más que sonreír ante el niño de sus ojos mientras éste lloraba, gritaba y le golpeaba con una fuerza mínima por llegar tarde. -¡Idiota! -repetía una y otra vez maldiciendo al español y élsolo se limitaba a una risa cansada.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado entre los brazos del mayor, entreabrió los ojos rojizos por el llanto y el imperio acariciaba sus cabellos -No llores Romano, por favor. Ya estoy en casa.

Justo cuando iba a protestar por su retraso de más de un mes, el pequeño italiano quedó atónito al ver sus manos manchadas de un color carmín.

Pareciera como si la larga chaqueta que llevaba en sus hombros el más adulto, hubiera contagiado su vivo color en las pequeñas e inocentes manos del sur de Italia. Sus ojos, aún con la expresión del miedo marcada en las pupilas, subieron por donde había golpeado, viendo viejas y nuevas heridas bajo sus antiguas cicatrices, tratadas con una rápida atención médica como lo eran vendas y parches bajo ese ropaje.

Ahora, teniendo cerca al de cabellos atados a una cola baja, podía ver que el rojo de sus ondeantes ropajes tenía tintes de un color más oscuro. -T-Tú estás...

-No digas nada. -respondió con rapidez, atrayendo al niño hacia su pecho. -No las mires... No las toques. -susurraba calmado al oído del tembloroso muchacho -Todo está bien porque he podido volver a casa y verte una vez más. Aunque lo haya perdido todo... No te he perdido a ti.

-¡Bastardo! ¡No importa que hayas perdido, tienen que atenderte rápido! -vociferaba el menor intentando escabullirse de sus fuertes brazos -¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien venga, quien sea! ¡España va a...!

La calidez de un beso acalló los labios del desesperado jovencito que por primera vez en su vida, sentía el verdadero miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo y su mente, nublando su juicio.

No, definitivamente no estaba preparado para perder a la persona más importante en su vida.

Un característico sonido dio fin al dulce roce de un ángel y un pecador. Su sonrisa, aunque apagada, no desaparecía.

-No digas nada. -ordenó tomando ambas mejillas, acunando el rostro de su pequeño -¿Sabes qué? Soy afortunado. -rió por unos segundos y el niño le miraba entre el miedo de perderle y la vergüenza de haber perdido la castidad en sus tersos labios.

-¿P-Por qué?

-Porque he podido verte una última vez y me he llevado algo muy importante. -su pulgar recorrió la suave piel de la mejilla, trazando un sendero lento hasta los labios y quedó quieto al rozar lo que ahora le pertenecía, enrojeciendo aún más al infante –Eres lo más preciado para mí. Gracias por esperar siempre mi regreso, Romano. -antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el cuerpo más grande cayó sobre sus rodillas y terminó tirando al menor, quien exclamó de dolor.

La cabeza del país que perdió todo su poder quedó en el regazo del niño que lloraba por sentir su fría piel con los dedos.

Esa fue la historia de la caída de un gran imperio bajo las lágrimas de su amado futuro.

_Dejó el mundo con una sonrisa… Porque pudo protegerle hasta el final._

**N/A:**_ Aquí está mi primera cosa dedicada a Hetalia y a una de mis parejas favoritas. Quería aclarar un par de cosas respecto al fic para no crear dudas a los lectores. Aunque España sea un buen país en la actualidad, lo quise ambientar a su época dorada y cuando la ambición se describía en sus ojos, por ello no es tan risueño e inconsciente. Otro punto a aclarar es lo que quise decir con la "muerte" de España. No es más que el final de éste como imperio, así que no lloren, los países no pueden morir. Ahora solo me queda agradecer a __Million Lies__, que siempre está al pendiente de mis publicaciones y a quien dedico este pequeño trabajillo. ¡Nos vemos!_

_P.D.: Last Will significa Última Voluntad._


End file.
